


Eclipse

by Aviss



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easier at nights, but sometimes the mornings weren't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**   
**

It was easier at nights.

In the darkness--when it was just the warmth of their bodies and their shared breaths--it wasn't necessary to think about all the rules they were breaking.

She felt comfortable and complete in their embrace: her sun on one side and her moon on the other, the shinning prince and the dark king. Tamaki would kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, lie to her with that silver tongue she knew he had. Kyouya would just stare silently, a calculating look on his face, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with lips and fingers in a way that never failed to leave her breathless with want and need.

They would make love to her gently and slowly, kissing and caressing her all over until she was gasping for breath and trembling under their assault.

Kyouya was methodical, studying which parts of her body were most sensitive, what kind of pressure to apply in each point, how long it took for her to beg and open up to him. She usually felt like a toy in his hands, a most loved and cherished toy he never tired to play with.

Tamaki was sloppy and tender, like an overgrown puppy all tongue and eager hands, making her laugh as much as moan, always asking her what she wanted, what she felt, if she was ready. He was the one who made her feel like a woman, like a princess, in a way she had never suspected she could.

Later they would sleep together, a tangled mess of lithe limbs and warm bodies cocooned it the privacy of their own bed, hiding from the world outside and its narrow view of love and family.

She loved them both, though she knew it wasn't completely fair to them that she couldn't give her whole heart to one.

She had tried before, and it hurt too much.

Now she just stayed there, feeling them close and hoping that time would stop and morning never came.

But it always did, and she hated it.

Though there were times when she was awaken by twin tongues on her skin and seeking hands on her body, by whispered endearments and sloppy kisses, by clever lips and sharp eyes and she didn't hate it as much. She didn't hate it at all.

Those mornings were almost as good as the nights--Tamaki's hair surrounded by sunlight making it look like an halo while he bent over her to kiss her awake, Kyouya's raspy voice in her ear while his hands opened her up to receive them making her shiver-- it almost made it worthy to be woken up.

And she would sigh, and moan, and wake up to the most beautiful morning, taking all they were willing to give her, giving them all they wanted to take.

She still thought nights were easier, when there was nothing but darkness and their shared love. But some times, some days, the mornings were not bad.

They were not bad at all.

…


End file.
